


I can make you feel real good

by Cadoan



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Barebacking, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Light Asphyxiation, Loss of Control, M/M, Oneshot, Overstimulation, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spidersense sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: Spider-Man and Tombstone have mindblowing sex in an empty warehouse. Smut ahoy!





	I can make you feel real good

**Author's Note:**

> I want to do filthy things to this incarnation of Spider-Man, so I just couldn't help myself writing this.

As soon as Peter entered the abandoned warehouse he knew something was wrong. That tell-tale tingle all over his body that was his spider senses kicking in immediately made him aware that he was not alone in the building. He just barely managed to dodge the first punch that came flying, but the second one hit him square in the chest. He was sent flying backwards into the closest wall. Immediately a large body slammed into him, pinning him to the wall. Adrenaline had since long kicked in and he struggled against a hold of the bigger body.

‘‘Hey little spider, what're you doing here?‘‘

The deep, deep voice immediately sent a shiver through Peter's spine. He drew in a sharp breath.

‘‘Tombstone...”

Tombstone leaned backwards, moving his hand to be around Peter’s neck. He used the hold on the much smaller man, keeping him pinned to the wall. Tombstone fixated Peter with with his stare, tilting his head slightly to the right. The massive man looked amused.

“What’re you doing here? Looking for me?”

Peter lifted both his hands to grab at the hand around his neck, trying to get away from the hold. The blood in his body was already pumping wildly, and his body was betraying him. He could feel his cock thickening and hardening, trapped in the confines of his suit.

“That anti-drug you made didn’t last for very long, and I think-“

Tombstone stopped talking as he looked Peter’s body up and down, trailing off as his gaze reached Peter’s crotch. His eyes snapped back up to Peter’s masked face. The large man grinned widely. “This getting you off, Spidey? Me pinning you down?”

Peter couldn’t help the way his body reacted to that, an involuntary shiver running through his body and his cock aching. Tombstone must’ve noticed, because the man grinned even wider.

“Since I like you so much Spidey, I can make you feel real good.” When he said that, he put his free hand over Peter’s crotch, somewhat gently squeezing his erection. The pressure and friction felt annoyingly good, and Peter couldn’t help the low moan that escaped him. A hungry look came into Tombstone’s eyes, a look Peter had never seen before, and it both scared and excited him. Tombstone started stroking Peter through his suit, and Peter bucked into the large man’s hand almost involuntarily. However, his vision was starting to go fuzzy around the edges, as Tombstone was still pinning him to the wall by his throat. A surge of heat went through him, his cock reacting to the loss off control.

“Don’t you pass out on me,” Tombstone said, stopping his stroking and releasing his hold on Peter’s throat. Peter landed with both feet on the ground, drawing in a deep gulp of air. “I only fuck willing partners.”

Peter’s spider-sense was still warning him of danger nearby, but he ignored it. Tombstone watched him passively, as if he was giving Peter the chance to run, to end this now. When Peter didn’t run, Tombstone grinned wide again and took a step forward, crowding Peter against the wall. Peter held his breath as Tombstone let his fingers down his front, stopping where a belt would have been if Peter had one.

“Do these come off?”

Peter could feel Tombstone’s rumbling voice vibrating in his chest, his breath hot in his ear. Peter swallowed thickly and nodded. Tombstone made a pleased noise. Then, he flipped Peter around so Peter’s chest now was pushed into the wall, and a brief moment later, Tombstone pulled the pants of Peter’s suit down. Peter gasped as his lower body was exposed to the chilly warehouse air, but he was soon distracted when Tombstone placed a hand on his lower back. It stayed there for a second before Tombstone moved it downwards, dragging one big finger down in between Peter’s cheeks. His breath hitched as the pad of a callouses thumb dragged over his entrance, and the ring of muscle reacted by twitching against the flesh.

Tombstone made another pleased sound as he removed his finger. His face was suddenly right next to Peter’s, and Peter could hear that hungry look in his voice as he spoke.

“As I said, I will make you feel real good, Spidey.”

Then, Tombstone was no longer pushing up against him from the back. For a slight moment Peter was confused, giving him enough time to put both his hands on the wall in front of him, but then one large hand was on each of his ass cheeks spreading him open. Then, a second later, an impossibly large and hot tongue probed his entrance. Peter surged forwards into the wall, causing him to be essentially flat up against it. He gave a strangled cry as his swollen erection was pressed up against the cold metal wall and he had to screw his eyes shut so as to not be overwhelmed by the sensations. Tombstone lapped at his entrance with expertise. Peter squirmed and pushed back towards the tongue, wanting more of if, needing Tombstone to give him more. He was torn between trying to back up further and scrambling away, the tounge lapping at his entrance almost too much. When Tombstone pushed the tip of his tongue past the ring of muscle, Peter gave a strangled sound of pleasure and started scrambling up the wall, the adrenaline and lust hitting him like a truck. Tombstone grunted and quickly flung one arm around Peter’s hips, keeping him still and pushing more of his large tongue inside. He pushed his tongue in and out for a while, holding the squirming and moaning Spider-Man still. He alternated between pushing his tongue inside and sucking on the ring of muscle, every action drawing small gasps and moans from the smaller man. His own cock was almost painfully hard, straining against his jeans in an uncomfortable way, and he wanted nothing more than to bury it inside of the man he was currently eating out. He pushed his tongue inside as far as it would go one more time before he leaned slightly backwards and admired his handiwork with a smile on his face. He had worked Spider-Man open real good, the man's opening puffy and glistening. Releasing the smaller man he stood up. Spider-Man leaned against the wall for support, chest heaving with deep breaths. Tombstone placed one hand on Spider-Man’s hip, motioning to move his lower body little bit away from the wall, and Spider-Man obliged. Using his other hand he undid his belt and reached inside, pulling out his cock. He gave it a few strokes, collecting saliva in his mouth. Then, he spat on the tip, using his hand to slick it up.

“You ready?” He placed the tip of his thumb against Spider-Man’s entrance, applying just enough pressure to drive the other man wild without breaching the muscle. Spider-Man nodded, and Tombstone applied just the slightest amount of increased pressure, getting a broken moan as a response.

“I said, are you ready?”

He heard Spider-Man swallow thickly before he gave a hoarse “yeah” as a response. Tombstone removed his finger and took ahold of his cock, now having been given permission. He lined himself up with Spider-Man’s entrance and placed the other hand on the wall next to Spider-Man’s head. He took a deep breath and then, he started to push inside.  
Spider-Man was oh so tight around him, and both men moaned as the head of Tombstone’s cock was now fully inside. He could feel Spider-Man twitching around him, and a part of him wanted to slam inside and just take the other man, but the ignored that part. He was going to take his time and enjoy this. He sensed Spider-Man growing restless, so he pulled back out, earning him a small whining sound. Almost immediately though, he pushed back in, still only the head of his cock. He did that a few times, in and out, watching almost mesmerised at how he disappeared inside of the other man.

Peter’s senses was close to being overloaded, waves of pleasure rolling over him as he went between empty and full, over and over again. He wanted to touch himself, give himself relief, but he couldn’t get his hands to where they needed to be. He could feel a drop of precome rolling down the underside of his cock, and he wanted more, more. Then, Tombstone stilled behind him, the warehouse going quiet, then filling with the sound of both their laboured breathing. After a few moments, Tombstone started to push inside of him, and Peter’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. It felt so good, as if he was being filled impossibly to the brim, his nerve endings on fire all over his body, and when Tombstone’s whole cock was finally inside of him his head lulled backwards, mouth open in a silent moan. Tombstone chuckled in his ear, pressing his hips into him as far as physically possible.

“Told ya I'd make ya feel good.”

With that, Tombstone started to pull out, but when he was about halfway out he slid right back in. Fireworks exploded behind Peter’s eyelids, Tombstone’s cock touching places inside of him he didn’t even know existed.

Tombstone gave a pleased sound as he did it again. He reached out for Spider-Man’s head and almost gently took ahold of it, pushing it forward into the wall so Spider-Man’s face was facing to the left. Spider-Man was almost like putty in his hands, pliable and receptive, so he picked up his pace a little bit, sliding smoothly in and out of the man. Spider-Man moaned brokenly every time he bottomed out inside of him, and Tombstone felt the edge approaching fast, faster than he had planned. Having Spider-Man so eager, so willing, drove him almost insane. He picked up the pace more, hips snapping back and forth, and Spider-Man started swearing beneath him.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck...”

Tombstone let go of Spider-Man’s head and placed both his hands on the man's hips instead, pulling him backwards to meet the thrusts.

Peter was almost completely lost in the sensations right now, his spider senses blaring on full alert, allowing him to feel every vein on Tombstone’s cock, the air temperature in the warehouse and the violent up-and-down bobbing of his own painfully hard erection begging for release.

Tombstone couldn’t hold back anymore. With a roar and one last long, perfect slide, he started coming. His orgasm was like a punch in the stomach causing him to double over, his forehead hitting the wall in front of them. He came in long spurts, shallowly thrusting through his orgasm, his blood rushing in his ears.

When Tombstone started coming inside of him, Peter also came with a strangled scream. He could feel every twitch of Tombatone’s cock, every thick, warm rope of cum landing inside of him, and when he painted the wall and floor with his own cum the whole world around him whited out.

Peter had no clue how much time had passed when he came back to the world. Tombstone’s large arm was around his chest keeping him upright as he slowly pulled his softening cock outside of him. Peter blinked rapidly a few times, regaining his senses.

"You 'kay to stand?"

Peter nodded slowly at the question and Tombstone's arm disappeared from around his chest. He wobbled just slightly when the support disappeared. He sucked in a deep breath before he turned around, leaning his back against the cold wall. Tombstone was just tucking himself back into his jeans, looking at Peter with a grin on this face.

"This was a surprise, Spidey. I normally don't really like your surprises, but this..." He gave an impressed whistle.

Peter pulled up the pants of his suit and jumped backwards up onto the wall, looking down onto Tombstone.

"Glad I'm not too predictable, Lonnie." With that, he jumped into the dark awnings of the warehouse, out of Tombstone's vision.

Tombstone chuckled and threw up a hand in the air, waving dismissively. "See you around, Spidey."

"See you around," Peter echoed back silently to himself where he sat obscured in darkness, watching Tombstone. Then, he swung to the nearest open window and climbed out into the New York night.


End file.
